An idol and a witch
by otakufan375
Summary: Akko is a famous pop idol who escaped to Luna nova. She wanted to have a new life but her old life might catch up to her. Can Diana and her other friends help her?
1. Her voice

Luna Nova students were doing a scavenger hunt for potion ingredients. Akko was paired up with Diana and her team while her roommates were paired up with Amanda. As usual Barbara and Hannah always took the time to bully her. Akko just ignored them.

They were now in a cave and this was where the next ingredients were.

"This should be where the last of the ingredients on our list should be" Diana said

"We got this" Hannah said

"We do, but Akko doesn't!" Barbara said

"Knock it off, you two" Diana said

They stopped laughing and everyone moved forward.

Akko was deep thought. She was a famous idol back in Japan, but she couldn't take the overwhelming work that was being put on her. She decided to come here to escape her busy life style. The young brunette didn't want to be a witch.

The girls found the materials that they needed and were about to leave the cave that they were in. They then heard some shouting deeper in the cave that was getting closer.

"Did you hear that?" Akko asked

"It sounded like it was coming from behind us" Diana said

The four girls turned around and saw that it was Amanda's team.

"Amanda?" Barbara asked

"It's every witch for herself" Amanda said

They ran past them in a panic.

"What were they running from?" Hannah asked

The answer to that question was answered. They heard screeching and saw that bats were coming after them.

"Bats?" Akko asked

"Those are demon bats! They attack with large sound waves. We need to run now!" Diana said

The four of them started to run. The bats started to release sound wave attacks on them. They managed to miss them since they were still ahead of them. All of them made it out of the cave. Amanda and her group were catching their breath.

"That was close" Amanda said

"What did you do?" Diana asked

"Why do you think we had anything to do with this?" Amanda asked

"The bats were chasing after the three of you. Obviously, we're gonna think that you did something" Barbara said

"You obviously did something if they were chasing you" Hannah said

"We didn't do anything" Sucy said

"They just came out of nowhere and started to attack us" Lotte said

"Demon bats don't attack people for no reason" Diana said

"Maybe they were hunting" Amanda guessed

"Demon bats don't hunt humans" Diana said

"How would you know?" Sucy asked

"Demon bats are bigger than normal bats, but they aren't big enough to hunt humans" Diana said

Akko started to think of a reason why those bats would attack them. She then thought of something.

"Hey, Diana" Akko said

"What is it?" Diana asked

"Do demon bats attack anything that goes near their nests?" Akko asked

"Yes, they are extremely territorial and attack anything that goes near their nest where they protect their young" Diana said

"Don't you think it could've been possible that they went near their nest?" Akko asked

Diana couldn't deny that possibility. It was certainly a better explanation than anything she could've come up with.

They then heard more screeching.

"Are they still chasing us?" Lotte asked

"They are persistent" Sucy said

The bats attacked them with more sound waves.

"Is there any way to stop them?" Amanda asked

"They can be calmed by a soothing melody" Diana said

"We don't have anything that can produce a soothing melody" Barbara said

"What are we going to do?" Hannah asked

Diana was panicking because she had no idea what to do.

"_A soothing melody"_ Akko thought

The brunette never thought that she would be using her singing voice again, but seeing the danger that everyone was in, she had no choice. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

Watashitachi no sekai wa - mahou wo kakerarete

Ai suru to kime kisae - namida ni fuujirareteru

Boy futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou

Kinjirare ta yume wo - kanaerareru kuni he

Dare ni mo naisho de - ashita machi awaseshiyou.

Itsuka kotori wo ume ta - yoake no mieru oka de

Tsumetai asamoya - kimi to te wo tsunaidara

Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo

Hateshinaku

Kirawa retakunaikara - kokoro wokakushiteta

Warai kaketekuretane - hontoni ureshikatta

Boy watashi ni yuuki woataetehoshii

Kinoumadeno subete - zero nidekiru chikara

Dare nimo naishode - sotto kuchiduke shiyou

Itsuka yoma nakunatta - furui ehon no youni

Asatsuyu ichimen - kaze gakira mekasetara

Hikaru michi wa massuguni tsuduku yo

Dokomademo

Callin' you

Kanashi i yoru ha kimi no namae wo tonae runo

Callin' you

Sore wa sekai no kusari wohodoku jumon nano

Dare nimonaishode- ashita machiawase shiyou

Itsukaminna tabidatsu - mirai no mie ru oka de

Tsume tai asa moya kimi to aru kidashitara

Hikaru michi wa massuguni tsuduku yo

Dokomademo

The bats that were attacking them stopped and looked over to where the soothing melody was coming from. The other witches heard the beautiful song that was being sung. To their shock it was Akko who was singing that melody.

"Is that really Akko's voice?" Lotte asked

"It's…beautiful" Barbara said

"Yeah" Hannah said

Diana was listening to the song in awe. It was hard to believe that this was the same clumsy girl. The voice also sounded familiar to her.

Akko then took a leaf and started to blow on it and it produced a calming melody. The bats were no longer enraged. They were calmed again.

"It's okay, we mean no harm. We're sorry for wondering into your territory and going near your nest. Please go back to your nest" Akko said

The bats did what she told them to do and went back to their nests. The witches were speechless.

Akko just sighed. She really didn't want to sing again. But she really didn't have a choice.

"Akko, that was amazing" Diana said

"You have a beautiful voice" Lotte said

"Didn't know you had that kind of talent" Amanda said

"Let's hurry back to Luna Nova already" Akko said

They nodded. Diana could not fall asleep. Akko's singing was beautiful but at the same time it sounded familiar to her. She felt like she had heard that voice before

Diana got up and went over to her drawer. A music device and plugged some headphones in. She would occasionally listen to her favorite singer's songs. They would often help her relax. She listened to the song and the voice sounded exactly like Akko's. Surely it was just a coincidence that her favorite singer's voice sounded exactly like Akko's voice. She looked at the name of the artist and it said that the name was Akira. Ironically that was also the name the of the singer. She actually found the exact song that Akko sung to save them.

This was too much of a coincidence. She needed to confront her tomorrow. What was also suspicious was that how could Akko have known about the song? There is the possibility that she was fan just like her but Akko could barely memorize the material she studies, so how could she have managed to memorize a song like that?

The next evening, Diana managed to convince her to meet her in a secluded place where they could be alone.

"What is it, that you want to talk about, Diana?" Akko asked

Diana breathed in and then asked Akko her question.

"Akko, have you heard of the famous pop idol known as Akira?" Diana asked

Akko went stiff for a moment.

"Y-yes, I know about her. She was very popular" Akko said

"Have you heard that she quit her singing career a month ago?" Diana asked

"Yes, of course I'm aware" Akko said

"You sang one of her songs to save us. How can manage to remember the lyric if you can't remember the material we study for class?" Diana asked

Akko knew that Diana was on to her, but she wasn't going to panic.

"What's your point?" Akko asked

"Akko are you Akira?" Diana asked

Akko remained calm. She remained silent for a moment.

"Do you think I'm Akira?" Akko asked

"Yes, I do believe you're Akira. But I want to hear it from you" Diana said

Akko sighed.

"It's true, I'm Akira" Akko said

Diana couldn't believe that her favorite singer was attending the same school as her.

"Let me guess, you're a fan of mine" Akko said

Diana looked at her in shock.

"How did you–?" Diana asked

"I've met several fans before, you're no different" Akko said

"Akko, what are you doing here? Why are you trying to learn magic? I want the truth" Diana asked

"Shiny Chariot inspired me to become an idol. I became a pop idol at the age of 10. But the work was starting to become overwhelming so I escaped here and attended Luna Nova as an excuse to escape from the overwhelming work" Akko said

"Overwhelming work?" Diana asked

"My parents work for a music production and they wanted me to work there too. To their joy, I told them I wanted to be an idol so my debut started on my tenth birthday. But as the years went by the amount of work that they were piling on me was starting to become overwhelming. I barely had time to eat or sleep or even have time to myself. I came here, one month after my sixteenth birthday" Akko said

Diana was speechless. She didn't know what to say to her.

"If that's all you want to talk about then I'm going back to my dorm room" Akko said

Diana noticed a change in Akko's behavior as well. The normal hyperactive brunette was now acting like a tired and sad broken girl.

"What could've really happened to her? There has to be more to the story than what she just told me" Diana said

Diana hoped that she would be able to get the answers out of her soon.


	2. Reasoning

Diana received a call from her cell phone while she was in her room studying. She looked at it and saw that it was Andrew Hanbridge, an acquaintance of hers. She answered the phone.

"Good evening, Andrew" Diana said

"Good evening, Diana. Sorry to call you this late but it's urgent" Andrew said

"What is it?" Diana asked

"The party tomorrow may have to be cancelled" Andrew said

"Why is that?" Diana asked

"Well, one of our singers fell ill and we don't have enough time to find another one in time. I was actually hoping if you knew someone who could fill in" Andrew said

Diana didn't know anyone personally who could act as a replacement. Well almost no one, there was one person that she thought of that would be the perfect replacement.

"I do know someone who could act as a replacement" Diana said

"You do?" Andrew said

"But it may take some time to convince her to do it. She's actually a student a Luna Nova" Diana said

"Do your best Diana, we really need a singer for the party tomorrow night" Andrew said

"I'll see what I can do" Diana said

"Thank you, Diana" Andrew said

"No problem, good night" Diana said

"Alright, good night" Andrew said

Diana hung up and sighed. She knew that it would take a lot of convincing to persuade Akko to agree to be the singer of the party.

Early in the morning, Diana saw that Akko was done with her breakfast and seeing that there was still plenty of time before class started she made the decision to approach her.

"Akko" Diana said

"Hi, Diana" Akko said

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment please?" Diana asked

"Sure I guess" Akko said

The two girls went off to Akko's dorm room since it was closer.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Akko asked

Diana then explained the situation to her.

"So you need a singer to take the place of the one who can't make it?" Akko asked

Diana nodded.

"Yes, I can't think of anyone else besides you" Diana said

"Diana, I don't sing anymore" Akko said

"I understand that, I'm not asking you to singer at every event. I just need you for this one" Diana said

"You should find someone else. I'm sure you can find someone in time" Akko said

"We don't have time to find another singer in time. The event will be cancelled if we don't have one" Diana said

"I hate singing now. There's no way I'm singing at this event" Akko said

"I don't believe that you hate singing" Diana said

"What makes you say that?" Akko said

"Back the cave all of us heard your singing voice. It was so beautiful. If you hated singing so much then you wouldn't have used it" Diana said

"I only did that to save us from the bats" Diana said

"It was still a beautiful song" Diana said

"Find someone else" Akko said

"Why are you so reluctant to sing?" Diana said

Akko just sighed.

"Don't you remember what I said before? I said that the work was overwhelming and I couldn't take it anymore" Akko said

"I do remember you saying that. I don't understand why that would cause to run away. Some work can be overwhelming but you just need to push forward" Diana said

"You really don't understand at all" Akko said

"Then please explain the situation so I can understand" Diana said

"Japan has an overworking issue. Many people work long hours from the early morning to the late evening. People are being overworked to the point of becoming sick. Some have any died. Some of the jobs in Japan are considered more important than your own health. That's what was happening to me. My health was getting weaker and weaker because of a lack of nutrition and sleep. I tried asking them to let me take break but they ignored my plea. I tried to quit but they wouldn't let me do that either. I remembered about Chariot and researched her. I saw that she was from Luna Nova. I then thought that this was my chance to escape the life that I've been living. I enrolled into Luna Nova and bought a plane ticket. I managed to make it to the airport, but my parents caught me. I managed to get away and then I arrived here" Akko said

Diana was silent for a moment. A country that puts work above their health. It was hard to believe but she believed that Akko was telling the truth.

"There's also the fact the if I sing at your party I could be found out. I need to remain hidden" Akko said

"I'm sorry to hear that. But you can trust me when I say that I won't let anything bad happen to you" Diana said

"Really?" Akko asked

"I promise" Diana said

Akko sighed

"Fine, I'll do it" Akko said

"Thank you, Akko" Diana said

"Sure" Akko said

They went to the mansion where the party would be. Akko helped set up some of the decorations.

They wanted to hear Akko's voice and she agreed and sung the song that she sang the other day.

Watashitachi no sekai wa - mahou wo kakerarete

Ai suru to kime kisae - namida ni fuujirareteru

Boy futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou

Kinjirare ta yume wo - kanaerareru kuni he

Dare ni mo naisho de - ashita machi awaseshiyou.

Itsuka kotori wo ume ta - yoake no mieru oka de

Tsumetai asamoya - kimi to te wo tsunaidara

Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo

Hateshinaku

Kirawa retakunaikara - kokoro wokakushiteta

Warai kaketekuretane - hontoni ureshikatta

Boy watashi ni yuuki woataetehoshii

Kinoumadeno subete - zero nidekiru chikara

Dare nimo naishode - sotto kuchiduke shiyou

Itsuka yoma nakunatta - furui ehon no youni

Asatsuyu ichimen - kaze gakira mekasetara

Hikaru michi wa massuguni tsuduku yo

Dokomademo

Callin' you

Kanashi i yoru ha kimi no namae wo tonae runo

Callin' you

Sore wa sekai no kusari wohodoku jumon nano

Dare nimonaishode- ashita machiawase shiyou

Itsukaminna tabidatsu - mirai no mie ru oka de

Tsume tai asa moya kimi to aru kidashitara

Hikaru michi wa massuguni tsuduku yo

Dokomademo

Diana still loved hearing that song. It was like a lullaby. She loved that song and it was one of her favorite songs to listen to. She couldn't wait to hear the singing that Akko would be doing tonight.


End file.
